


Wicked Games

by PINKHONEYS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Ballroom Dancing, CNC, Canabalism, Cult, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heavy Angst, Heist, Murder, Psychopath, Rich - Freeform, Robbery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Yikes, demon schlatt, falling for the villan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PINKHONEYS/pseuds/PINKHONEYS
Summary: 18+CW: blood, violence, murder, sexual themes, gore, language, cannibalism, hard kinks, etc. // if any of these bother you please don't interact.Jschlatt X original character (she/her pronouns)This story is purely based off a character, not the real person. I know he isn't anything like the character I'm depicting. Not sure if I'm including anyone else from the smp yet, recommendations/requests are welcome. I update weekly (more or less), and generally stay consistent, so yes I will finish this story as quick as possible. Thanks for reading-N
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> 18+
> 
> CW: blood, violence, murder, sexual themes, gore, language, cannibalism, hard kinks, etc. // if any of these bother you please don't interact.
> 
> Jschlatt X original character (she/her pronouns)
> 
> This story is purely based off a character, not the real person. I know he isn't anything like the character I'm depicting. Not sure if I'm including anyone else from the smp yet, recommendations/requests are welcome. I update weekly (more or less), and generally stay consistent, so yes I will finish this story as quick as possible. Thanks for reading 
> 
> -N

**Westchester, New York 2001**

The plan was to get in and out within ten minutes, fifteen tops, same as always. The process was repetitive to Honey, truthfully she wished there would be some type of bump in the road, something to make the heist more interesting.

Honey had been a thief her entire life, a child forced into the system built a compulsive liar, kleptomaniac, and a genius by definition. She began stealing smaller things like snacks, when a foster parent neglected to feed her, but eventually, her craving for items became insatiable, moving onto jewelry, cash, credit cards whether she needed it or not. At the age of fourteen she was a runaway, although, it didn't bother her to be on her own without a consistent place to sleep, or anyone to care for her. She was used to it, and enjoyed the thrill, being especially skilled in getting what she wanted which made it easy. She was gorgeous, and she knew it with warm caramel skin, and golden blonde curls that stopped at her shoulders. Honey was well aware her beauty only aided her manipulation skills, a professional sweet talker. Now in her mid twenties she was an experienced criminal, with a god complex.

The camping RV smelled of cigarette smoke, and cheap vodka, Honey scrunched her nose up at the nauseating odor. Sitting in the corner of the vehicle, she silently watched her ignorant partners interact, arguing about something wildly unimportant in comparison to the task at hand. She wasn't much of a talker due to her environment often being infested with idiots, she couldn't care less about debating with them. More importantly, louder people tend to foolishly share useful information around you if you're quiet, as if lack of sociability meant deaf.

Honey had four partners for this specific job Milo, Taz, Ace, and Blue. Milo was one of the few other women in the group, she was new, but seemingly intelligent, considering she was the mastermind behind planning their current robbery at The Schlatt Estate. She somehow scored a house keeping job at the estate, giving her the privilege of knowing the layout thoroughly enough to guide them to the safe. Being staffed tonight, she was given the responsibility of sneaking them in. Taz was a ironically large man, linebacker built standing a bit past six feet tall, he wasn't much of a thinker, and tended to be trigger happy, which caused unnecessary issues, but overall he was trust worthy and a decent thief. Ultimately, his biggest flaw was a lengthy prison record collected from his teenage into young adult years, lengthy enough to allow a life sentence. Blue was tall as well, but he fell more on the slender side when it came to weight, mentally he tended to be headstrong, yet unfortunately paranoid, likely due to his alcohol abuse and borderline schizophrenia. Lastly was Ace, a straight A student with an iq almost high enough to match Honey. He was 19 which was considerably young in comparison to most of the crew, and seemingly had no motivation to even delve into a life of crime, but his family was poor, and scholarships only covered so much. Unlike the others, he was selfless, kind, Honey didn't like anyone, however, she disliked him the least.

"Everybody off, we're here". Taz announced from the head of the camper, he was always the designated driver despite his suspended license. Honey followed behind the group, being the last one off. Stepping onto the soaked, muddy terrain was surprisingly pleasant, she deeply inhaled the cool, polluted air, thankful to finally be off of that musty hotbox of a vehicle. They'd been driving for what felt like far too long, coming from a further part of the city.

They switched vehicles the way they always did leaving the rusted rental RV Blue was meant to return years ago for a black sports car they were 'test driving'. Milo left the car for them on her drive out, then walked the rest of the way, which made the switch far smoother than usual. Packing into the expensive car Honey frowned, annoyed that she had to sit again, her lower half was practically numbed. All she could think about was taking a hot shower, despite enjoying her job, it was tedious.

They arrived quickly, considering it wasn't far from the trade spot. Taz slowly rolled through the unguarded, wide open gates belonging to the mansion. Milo explained that a man named Johnathan Schlatt was the inherited owner of his great grandfather's multi-million dollar company, therefore becoming the current owner of the family residence as well. Schlatt was the youngest owner yet at merely 29, he apparently was known for his tremendous, yet private parties among other people belonging to his status. Tonight he had been hosting a ball, supposedly celebrating a promotion or something of the sort according to Milo, but Honey didn't care enough to remember the details of his personal life.

The mansion resembled a modern day castle, something Honey had only seen in movies, it was rare to see more than cities and traffic in New York. Cars filled both sides of the pebbled road, continuing to even wrap around the fountain in the center of the driveway. Warm light illuminated from the enormous building, yet the surrounding area was eerily dark, it seemed strange to Honey for the driveway to not have any type of lighting for the guest's to better find the location. Even as her eyes adjusted to the black night sky, there was no seeing past the home itself, there was no telling how many acres of empty land lied behind it. A pit began to form in her stomach as she analyzed the residence; something was wrong.

Heists rarely made her heart even skip a beat at this point, so why was she beginning to feel anxious? She blamed her nervousness on it being the first large house she'd robbed, and shoved her feelings to the back of her mind. She was partially correct, this was a bigger job in comparison to the casual apartment break ins, or even the banks, something about it was much more intense than any old house. "Why is it so dark?" Honey asked, sliding her bulletproof vest over her black long sleeve thermal shirt. Everyone wore the vests, steel toe boots, and strapped numerous weapons to their body for obvious precautions. Honey kept a Ruger SR22 in a holster across her chest, a retractable pocket knife on her thigh, a silenced 9mm pistol on her hip, and finally pepper spray across a utility belt (along with other tools), incase she needed to move quickly and avoid a shootout. Lastly she covered herself in an extra large utility jacket to remove the appearance of a feminine shape. At 5'8 she could pull off the illusion of a smaller man decently well.

"Probably because its twelve at night". Taz chuckled, pulling a ski mask over his head.

"That's clearly not what I meant, you dumb fuck". She tossed, tucking a couple curls under her mask before pushing the car door open, being the first to exit the vehicle. Taz likely would've defended himself, but it was time to focus, and stay quiet. The others exited the car gently shutting the doors without locking it for a quick escape if necessary.

Since Milo was inside there was no way of contacting her, unless she were to call them first, so perfect planning had to be orchestrated previously. They collectively crept behind the cars, straying from illuminated areas until they reached the side of the building, damp grass crunching under the soles of their shoes. The goal was to scale the side of the house up into either a window or door Milo would open for them to enter. Honey looked up, squinting to see a white concrete balcony that lead to a slightly cracked door. She mentally thanked Milo's ability to unlock a door rather than a window.

"Up". She commanded, leading the pack behind her. Climbing was never an issue for her, being well trained, and rather slender which seemed to assist her balance. The building was made up of mossy rocks making for easy grip, quickly hoisting herself over the balcony railing it to the platform. Waiting for the others to follow suit, she glared down at them, eyebrows knitted together, frustrated by their lack of speed.

Warm air gently huffed from the glass door, peering inside she realized it was a bedroom, seemingly nothing special. The last one up was Ace, unsurprisingly; although he was highly intelligent, his physical skills weren't there yet, he was still learning, but if it were up to Honey she'd train him daily, not just once a week. Scoffing at his shortness of breath she turned to the door, slowly swinging it open. They stepped especially gentle over the wood floors, cautious of drawing unwanted attention.

Slowly opening the bedroom door she looked as far as the crack would allow, the top floor seemed clear, perfect, she thought to herself, smirking at the effortlessness. Honey's anxiety had dissipated entirely, and just like that she was back to her usual cocky, relaxed self. The only thing left bothering her was the music, Claire de lune playing aloud from downstairs, she'd never heard classical music played so clamorously.

All four of them crouched, pressing their bodies against the wall as they exited the bedroom onto another balcony that wrapped around the entire top floor. Honey was consumingly intrigued by the events of downstairs and carelessly crawled to the railing, gazing through the slats. "What the fuck are you doing?" Blue whispered, although she ignored him, admiring the heard of people below, synchronized slow dancing across the ballroom floor. "Hell nah, that's giving me 'eyes wide shut' vibes, what the fuck". She responded, quietly giggling. Taz firmly grabbed her arm, yanking her back towards the wall. "Do you want to go to jail, Honey? Focus".

She rolled her eyes, but listened, knowing it was the smart thing to do. As they crept along the hallway she imagined what that life was like; to be so wealthy that you'd never have to consider if you have enough money, checking the price tag wouldn't even be necessary. She fantasized about events like these, although she didn't truly believe they existed up until now, they seemed unreal, even after witnessing it. They had everything portrayed in films, from the overly puffy dresses, to the waiters serving champagne on a silver platter.

"One, Two, three, four, five on the right... this is it". Blue announced, counting doors as they surpassed each one.

They swiftly entered the room, closing the dark Cherrywood door behind them. Inside they were finally allowed to stand, Blue went directly behind the desk in the center of the room. The safe was exactly where Milo described, so without hesitation he kneeled to the ground and began working towards prying it open with the crowbar in his backpack. Honey examined the room, seeming to be an office, running gloved fingertips along dusty books on a shelf. Everyone relied on Blue to brute force the safe open, in the meantime the others would search for additional valuables.

"Ya think we could get this painting?" Ace asked, gazing up at a medium sized oil painting of the civil war, encased in a golden frame.

"Are you slow?" Taz responded, scoffing at the idea of carrying a bulky canvas out the door. The room was small enough to be searched by Taz and Ace, Honey figured she'd make herself useful and listen at the door, pressing her ear to the cool wood.

"Hurry up, there isn't shit in here, and I'm not feelin' this place". Taz mumbled, picking up a seemingly human skull from another bookshelf.

"Stop rushing me goddamn, I just got down here. The hell are you scared of? you think a ghost bout' to woosh in here and grab you?"

"Shitttt, I wouldn't be surprised, this place spooky as hell".

"I wish I lived here". Ace chimed in, flipping through a random book he happened to find on the desk. "I bet your weird ass does". Taz laughed, returning the skull to its previous home on the shelf. For a couple minutes they returned to silence, allowing Blue to focus, but Taz was quickly growing impatient, and was once again the one to disrupt the quiet atmosphere; "Listen, I'm tired of this room I'm about to search the others because I cant find anything".

"Are you slow?" Ace returned, putting emphasis on 'you'.

"What's the problem with that? I can't be productive?"

"We don't know shit about the other rooms, and this place is big enough to get lost in, it just isn't smart, stay put". Ace advised, but this only encouraged Taz to venture off into the house; "Stay put? Who are you tryna police because I know it's not me".

"Okay go, I'm tired of hearing y'all dumbasses argue, I can't focus. Both of you leave, and if you get caught I will happily leave y'all behind and split the cash 50/50 with Honey, so if you want money make sure you stay low, and get back within five minutes". Blue huffed, pushing his weight down on the crowbar.

"That's dumb". Honey interfered, deciding it was time to shut Taz's plan down. She despised when they tried going off script, it almost never ended well, and this was already a questionable situation to begin with. "Nah, let them go since they wanna act like kids".

Taz waved him off, nearing the door with Ace following close behind, preferring to avoid any further arguments. She considered blocking the door, but decided against it, if he wanted to explore that badly then so be it. "If you get us caught I'll kill you myself". Honey promised in a sharp whisper, before allowing them to return to the hall.

"Honey?" Blue called out from the other side of the desk, while she remained listening at the door. "What?"

"Could you come push on this? I need a little extra weight then we should be good to go".

She silently obliged, bouncing across the room as quiet, yet quickly her feet would take her. The safe was metal, an average sized one that could likely be found in most homes. It didn't seem to be especially sturdy, considering the bottom of the door was easily bent bent out of shape, leaving the box slightly ajar. "You'd think a man with this much money would invest in a higher security safe, or at least a hiding place". She smirked, pushing as much of her weight down on the crowbar as possible, adding to Blue's.

With a sudden 'pop' the door of the box flew open revealing stacks of cash bundled by rubber bands. It reminded Honey of their bank heist from last year, that was the most money she'd seen. This was easily comparable, yet with no high security or immediate risks. "Thank God for his ignorance, keep listening for people, I got this... hope those dickheads get back soon. I am not tryna' search this maze of a house for them". He shook his head, tossing cash into his unzipped backpack hurriedly.

She nodded, returning to her previous duty, pressing her ear against the exit, she closed her eyes feeling the vibration of the music. Envisioning being twirled around by some man far too old for her, but rich enough to make it worth it. Slow dancing in a long, red ballgown, accompanied by Swarovski crystal jewels, and the best part is that she'd be rich for the rest of her days.

Six gunshots pierced the air, clearly muffled by some sort of silencer, but loud enough for Honey to notice. "Someone shot". She announced clearly, no longer caring about her tone of voice, regardless of who shot who, they were caught, and it was time to leave. "I didn't hear it, are you sure?" He asked, shoveling the last of the money into the bag.

"Positive". The sound was quiet, like six distant taps, but she knew that sound all too well, certainly too well to question what she heard. Removing her nine from the holster, she cocked it back, wrapping both hands around the grip. "We need to make moves, how far is the fall from window?"

"Too far, we'd sprain something at best". He sighed, peering over the large bay window behind the office desk. She cursed under her breath, beginning to think up a new plan of escape incase Ace, and Taz didn't barge through the door in the next three seconds. "Hurry up, we have to run back through".

"Give me a second".

"There are no more fucking seconds, I will run without you".

"Impatient ass". He rolled his eyes, zipping the bag closed before tossing it over his shoulder. "Footsteps". Honey mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Blue to hear whilst backing away from the door, aiming her weapon incase the next person to enter wasn't friendly. Blue preferred hiding, but knowing Honey she was ready to cause havoc, always coming out of gunfights with a grin on her face, he had to back her up. Slinging the second strap over his other shoulder, entirely securing it on his back, then leaping onto the wooden desk top, kicking off a couple random objects. He readied his mp5 strapped to his right hip, and mirrored her position from an elevated standpoint, giving him clearance to spray whoever threatened their mission.

Despite their wishes, the door flew open so quickly the brass handle clashed with the wallpaper, leaving a hole in the drywall, revealing three security guards. Meaning multiple things; Ace, and Taz were likely bleeding out currently, more than likely the only way they we're making it out would be a mass shooting, followed by a high speed chase. The action was just another plus for Honey, she yearned for situations like these.

They honestly weren't certain of their caliber, whether they were security guards, police, or just men with guns, they were dressed in tailored suits, so it was questionable. Regardless, they weren't familiar faces, and that was enough of a reason to let bullets fly. Honey, and Blue were quicker, without hesitation they pulled triggers, and bodies hit the ground. Blue hoped to himself that the music downstairs was loud enough to avoid panic among the party-goers.

"Move". Honey commanded, jogging out the door making a sharp left turn, hoping Blue would remain close behind; although she didn't care about his personal wellbeing, however she did care about the cash strapped to his back. He dove from the desk, landing quickly and steadily on his feet, he dashed the corner as well, leaping over scattered goons. His feet halted instantaneously, much faster than his upped body, causing blue to lightly stumble. His heart sunk, nausea infecting his gut; before his eyes stood a toweringly large man, pressing a pistol to the center of Honey's forehead.

Rage pulsated through her veins, normally one would be terrified being held at gunpoint, but all she could feel was anger. If today was the day she'd finally meet her maker, then so be it, but there was no way in hell she'd allow some upper class prick with a hand gun and paper-mache horns be the one to take her out. Her idea of an afterlife was black-nothingness, yet the harsh reality of a godless world never bothered her, and she would be more than happy to go, but only if it was something big; guns blazing or she wouldn't allow it.

Honey was pissed, she glanced back for one second when she turned the corner, and practically ran into the barrel herself. A clumsy mistake nonetheless, but the worst part of it was he took her gun, snatching it right from her palms, now wielding two. He was faster, and stronger than most, this clearly wasn't his first altercation.

The situation was far from ideal for numerous reasons, mainly because the next move fell entirely on Blue, an anxiety ridden, schizophrenic. He was a follower, not a leader, and that was usually okay, he was good at following the rules, the ideal team player, but now somebody's life was in his hands. His mind went blank, they'd never ended up this divided, nor in a situation nearly this bad, because Honey often prevented them. He considered just blowing the guy's head off, but she would likely be dead before he managed to even aim high enough. Contrary to her feelings, Blue actually liked Honey, he envied her strength and intelligence, looking past her often hostile exterior, he wanted to save her.

"How bout' we step in my office, so we don't disturb the guests". The man smirked, applying pressure of the cool barrel against her skull, attempting to heard the pair of thieves back into the room. Blue's hands began to shake, staying quiet as he swiveled around, now leading the trio, returning to the office, weapon at his side. _Fucking pussy_ , Honey thought as she followed behind her overwhelmed partner, pistol now pressing at the back of her ski mask.

"What a fuckin' mess". He sighed, stepping over the pile of his recently deceased guards. The ram-horned business man shut the door behind himself, kicking it closed with the heel of his designer loafers in order to keep his aim on both of them, utilizing Honey's gun in addition to his own. "On your knees, toss all weapons at my feet, if at any point your hands are out of my view, you're dead, move quicker than I like, you're dead, fail to answer a question quick enough, and you guessed it, dead!" He chuckled, speaking in a bubbly game show host voice.

The two fell to their knees, leaving roughly five feet between them. Honey gritted her teeth as her shins touched the hardwoods, she wanted nothing more than to knock the smug smirk off his face. A gentle knock tapped at the door; "Come in".

In walked another two guards, dressed similar to the corpses, and to their surprise, Milo. Blue felt a wave of relief wash over himself as he noticed the familiar face. "Took you long e-fuckin'-nough to get here, take this shit". He ranted, handing Honey's nine to Milo, while tucking his own at his side. Milo took the gun obediently, fixating her gaze on the floor. "My apologies, I didn't know you were ready". She admitted, holding the gun delicately, contained by both palms. Although Honey wasn't big on fashion, it was strange to see her counterpart dolled up, quite literally; clothed in a lolita style maid dress that ended mid thigh, it resembled more of a slutty Halloween costume than work attire.

"Of course you didn't, fucking hell... alright, let's get on with it". He folded his arms over his chest, watching in anticipation, yet they remained still; "Did I fucking stutter? Throw your shit". He repeated, causing an immediate reaction, Honey slid her other gun, and entire utility belt across the slick floor, but concealed her pocket knife, hoping he wouldn't notice it on her thigh.

"Perfect, now lets get acquainted, I am Johnathan Schlatt, your turn". He announced, stepping over scattered ammunition, peeling Blue's ski mask from his face. He gazed up with childlike fear in his eyes, eyebrows knitted together to at least display the illusion of bravery. "Speak up, I can't hear you". He smirked, taunting arrogance radiating from his presence.

"Blue".

"Alright, alright... fair enough". Schlatt's laugh echoed throughout the room, as he paced over to Honey. The steel weapon drug across her neck, pressing to her throat as it slid under her mask. With a swift motion he removed her disguise causing blonde curls to spill out. "I swear, this day gets better by the second". He threw his head back, holding his stomach as his amusement grew louder. Unlike Blue, her glare didn't dare falter, she blinked up at him seemingly unphased. "How bout' you, sweetheart?"

"Kyla" She lied, improvising with the first name her brain could think up, although, she didn't think him knowing her government name would matter much, considering she was certain she'd slit his throat before he ever had the chance to snitch. "No, I asked for your name". He rolled his eyes, being easily annoyed by lack of cooperation. "That is my name".

Before Honey could react, or even process the action, metal connected with her cheek, causing her to fall over, hugging the hardwoods. Throbbing pain seared through her face, as blood trickled down her jawline, but she wasn't one for showing weakness, preferring to hurt her body over her pride. She swallowed the discomfort, and quickly collected herself, returning to her knees. "Try again, and this time tell the truth. I'll can tell when you're lying". He demanded gazing down, he smirked at her clearly infuriated expression. Schlatt's ability to pick up on her tells was nothing more than being attentive to detail; the way she looked up for a second when responding.

"Suck my dick".

He cocked back the hammer of his firearm, her life could be ended with the slightest pull of the trigger. "You've gotta awfully big mouth for someone with a gun to their head. Most folks scream their head off at this point, all snotty and crying, especially the ladies. How'd you get so brave?"

"I'll never be afraid of a bitch that bleeds the same blood I do".

"Alrighty miss courageous, last chance to introduce yourself".

"Honey".

"Awh that's rich, who the fuck named you two?"

"Dunno Johnny, who named you?"

He scoffed at her ignorance, she wasn't aware of the power and history his name held. A smile suddenly tugged at her lips as she further inspected his cartoon character esque appearance. Laughter built in her throat, until she burst with an involuntary fit of giggles. "The fuck is so funny?"

"Not to kill your power trip, but you look dumb as fuck. sorry, the horns just don't do it for me".

Schlatt's furrowed brow relaxed, his annoyed scowl faded into an intrigued smirk; "What?" He mumbled, mainly talking to himself, this had to be a joke.

"Personally, I grew out of playing dress up, but to each their own". She shrugged, glancing at her partners hoping they'd make a move while Schlatt was busy conversing, but Blue stared back with a puzzled look on his face, and Milo hadn't even bothered to look up from her feet.

"You can see them?"

"Those big ass croissants on your head? Clearly".

Schlatt's grin grew, a devilish smile bored down at her. "You're worse than I thought, hun. What the hell happened to you?" He chortled, lowering his aim prior to stuffing the gun in his pants, the grip still poking out of his waistband. He gained nothing more than an eye roll and a huff of boredom from her. "Well this certainly makes things more interesting". He paced the room, scratching at his facial hair, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Blue's mind ran all over the place, he didn't know what 'horns' Honey was talking about, and was generally lost. His heart hadn't slowed a bit, still pounding through his chest with nervousness. "What's going on?" He asked, breaking the brief silence causing Schlatt to stop in his tracks. "Did I say you could speak?"

To which Blue withheld a response to his rhetorical question. Unintelligible chatter rattled through one of the guard's walkie-talkies, to which they stepped to their disgruntled boss, halting his pacing once more. "They require your authority sir, The chef is refusing to cook both at once, yet otherwise dinner won't be ready in time for your announcement. He hasn't even began the cleansing process, and is claiming they're too understaffed to cater to this many people".

His nostrils flared, running his fingers through his increasingly tousled hair that was previously slicked neatly away from his face, he made an attempt to collect himself. "Go downstairs and tell him, if he doesn't have an entire feast prepared ten minutes before my speech he'll be next on the menu, quickly please". He nodded, exhaling as one of the two guards exited the room. "You see what I put up with? Fuckin' ridiculous. Dumb motherfuckers I'll tell ya... any who, change of plans. Honey, I got some good news for you, you get to live, for a while longer at least". He smiled, returning to his previous stance, towering over her.

"Gee, Johnny, you shouldn't have!"

"But I'm known for being indecisive, so don't hold me to it".

"What caused the change of heart?"

"I have this theory that you're uhm...very special".

"Awww, is this because I noticed your cosplay efforts?"

"You could say that, but I'm not dressing up, wish I was. I mean, they're real obnoxious, I'd take them off if I could, and believe me I have tried, but nope. Unfortunately, they're attached.".

"Okay, I'll give you an A for being true to your character".

Schlatt crouched to her level, meeting eye to eye, he gently took one of her hands into his own and brought it to his head. He guided her fingers through his cinnamon brown waves until she reached the base of his horns. "See?"

Genuine fear radiated through her core as she felt the ridged texture, had all her sins lead to an execution by the devil himself? "What the fuck are you?" Honey mumbled so softly it was heard as barely a whisper. "What I am depends on you, if you let me, I can show you many things you've never seen before. I know how much hatred you've built up, how badly you want to hurt them the way they hurt you, and that's perfect. Work with me, you'll never have to worry about money again". He offered, maintaining his grip on her hand, even as she retracted it. She momentarily considered it, returning to her dream of living a wealthy, carefree lifestyle. Nothing could compare to that fantasy, she'd give up anything he deemed valuable for it, however, her distrust overpowered desire.

"Fuck you". She yelped, hurling as much saliva as she could gather directly as his face. He chuckled, despite his blatant lack of amusement. Dropping her hand, he returned to his feet, swiping her glob of spit away with his thumb. Within seconds he snatched the pistol from his waistband, pulling the trigger one fatal time.

Warm brain matter splattered Honey's face, she didn't need to glance over to know there was a bullet through Blue's head. Her mouth fell slightly agape, she was immobilized with shock as the bang deafened her. Her hearing was still muffled with intense ringing, but her vision was clear as day. Schlatt tossed the gun to the floor, clattering into the pile of their other weaponry that was previously stripped from them. With a wave of his hand, the one remaining guard began to approach her, she had to move quickly.

Springing into motion she hopped to her feet, arming herself with the pocket knife from her thigh. Without hesitation she lunged into the horned man, plunging the blade deep into his shoulder, dragging it through his tendons. The ringing in her ears dwindled enough to pick up his agonizing groan. Although, she knew it wasn't enough to kill him, seeing the pain rivet through his body felt damn good.

Honey's arms thrashed around as the guard ripped her away from his boss, her hands were firmly secured behind her back, as he attempted ushering her out of the room. "Milo, fucking do something". She grunted, struggling against his strength.

"It's okay, Honey, The legion can save you".


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proof read my chapters anymore, because i'm impatient lol. I apologize if there's any spelling mistakes oop.
> 
> -N

The basement felt damp and hot, clearly lacking air conditioning; the obnoxiously humid air, and rancid scent of mildew made a hellish living environment. Although, Honey wasn't too picky, she'd eaten out of dumpsters and slept in alleyways on snowy nights, so this cell was nothing in comparison. Staring up at the cement ceiling she began counting the cracks, for the second time in the past ten minutes. _'twenty three'_ she affirmed to herself before exhaling a huff of boredom.

After her attack on Schlatt, one of his apparently many guards dragged her through the halls, tossing her in a cell on the lowest level of the large home. There were no windows causing the area to be generally dark, lit by a mere fluorescent lightbulb that occasionally flickered, even worse, she had lost any previous perception she had on time. Since she was locked away nobody had come down to feed her, offer water, or even explain what the hell was going on. Her stomach rumbled, aching with emptiness, surpassing the point of hunger, and growing into nausea.

Her back ached, stiff from laying on the twin sized, metal cot for far too long, she allowed her fingers to trickle off the side, dragging them along the crumbling cement ground until she grasped another pebble, hurling it at the metal bars that trapped her. Honey repeated this useless action until she ran out of pebbles, and strength to continue.

She groaned to herself, considering tying a noose with the stained bedsheets, to finally end her boredom, but before her mind could fully debate the idea the door at the top of the wooden steps creaked open. Her heart jumped through her chest, feeling a surge of hope warm her core, sending butterflies through her stomach.

Dress shoes tapped against the rotting wood as he trotted down into the dank basement. Honey's straight face pulled into a mischievous smile as Schlatt revealed himself, standing on the free side of her cell. "Good evening". He smirked, folding his arms over her chest.

"Is it the evening, already? Gosh time passes so quickly when you no longer grasp the concept of it". She said sarcastically, forcing her body to sit up in the bed, pressing her back against the rough cement wall. Discomfort filled every inch of her being, but wouldn't allow her strong façade to falter.

"You've been here less than forty-eight hours, and you're already complaining, fuckin' hell".

"Okay dickhead, I don't know how it works for you fucking goat people, but I'm full human and I'm fucking hungry".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you, calm down". He sighed, running a hand through his wavy locks. The room went quiet, both of them being suddenly lost for words. Honey noticed his exterior seemed less put together, undone hair, missing suit tie leaving his shirt partially unbuttoned. "How's your arm?" She asked, finally breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Considering you decided to stab me like the difficult prick you are, not so hot". Schlatt wasn't lying, she jabbed the blade deep enough to tear through muscle leaving him in dull constant pain, luckily, he healed faster than the average human. Regardless, it would have to remain stitched and bandaged for at least a couple weeks, which he found highly inconvenient.

"You deserved it".

"You broke into my house, how the fuck did I deserve that?"

"You shot my friends".

"Oh cry me a fuckin' river, they weren't your friends".

"How would you know?"

"Because you barely flinched when I blew the scrawny one's brains out right next to you. Most people would cry or some shit".

"I prefer to do my mourning alone".

"Yeah, right". He scoffed, lowly chuckling to himself, allowing his arms to fall to his sides as he felt the tense atmosphere decrease. "So, what's up? Why you here?" She questioned, hoping he'd give her a chance to breathe fresh air sometime soon. 

"You talkin' to me like you own the fuckin' basement, am I not allowed to speak in my own house?"

"You're talking to me like you weren't the dumbass that put me here, shittt while I'm stuck here I might as well own this hell hole".

"Mhm".

"Get to the point, Johnny. I highly doubt you're gonna call the police, considering you technically kidnapped me, so what's next? If you want to be roomies I think I at least deserve to use an actual toilet once in a while, or like you know...eat".

"Listen sweetheart, you won't get anywhere with the way you act, and stop calling me that dumb shit".

"Oh, sorry master". She joked, sarcastically throwing her hands up in defeat. "That's real sweet, but I'll also accept Sir, or Mr.Schlatt. Now, back to business... to tell ya' the truth I still haven't figured that out yet, haven't met too many people like you. You kinda fucked up my previous plans". He'd been pondering what to do with Honey since he discovered her 'interesting' nature, and he was tired of racking his brain over it. Killing her was certainly an option, but overall boring, and he was far too intrigued to take her out without at least questioning her first. He needed to know what exactly made her see him entirely, for what he actually was.

"And can I know what those plans include, since apparently they included me?"

"You got a big ass head, use it, I'm sure you can connect the dots".

"Well, if I'd have to guess Milo is a lying cunt, and directed us into this mess for some reason, but what I can't understand is what the hell the purpose in bringing us here would be. Are you a fuckin' narc or something? Savior complex? Taking 'justice' into your own hands? Or are you just a weirdo who turns skin into clothing?"

"Do I look like I would help the police? You gotta be a fucking idiot to believe some bullshit like that".

"Personally, I'd prefer a pig over someone who wants to wear my face as a mask, but considering you had a pre-built jail cell in your basement, I'm going to guess that I got unlucky".

"Hun, I'm a ram, not a pig, we've been over this". 

"Funny. Yet another unanswered question".

"Milo, or whatever the hell her name is brought you all to me as an offering, I'm not, and never will be associated with the nypd, for fucks sake, can't believe you think so little of me".

"And why we're we used as an offering, we clearly didn't have shit to offer".

"You ask too many questions, goddamn. Giving me a fucking headache... listen, here's the bottom line, I haven't decided if you're useful enough to keep alive, so until then, just shut the fuck up for once".

"What's the legion?" She asked, ignoring every word that he'd just said. Honey didn't care to upset him, her brain was too fixated on obtaining answers, refusing to accept his vague responses. "Who the fuck told you about that?" His eyebrows knitted together, looking down at the hostage. God was she annoying, he despised her clear disregard for his authority, and even more so, her relentlessly cocky attitude. It was like looking in the mirror just to see your reflection giving you the finger. 

"I'm not answering shit until you do".

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you have absolutely no leverage in this discussion. Answer my question or I will kick your fucking teeth in".

"Neither do you... I can only hope you'd kick me in the head, if I'm lucky I'll manage enough brain damage to forget I'm being Interrogated by a billy-goat in a fucking suit, you arrogant motherfucker". She spat, barking back without hesitation, although, she barely had enough energy to raise her voice, let alone handle another beating. She mentally cursed herself for having such an inconveniently smart mouth. 

His eyes darkened as that same malicious smirk she'd seen before crossed his face, eventually growing into howling laughter. "I get it, I'm hilarious". She continued, fueling the fire building in his body.

"You really fuckin' are, Honey. Could've maybe been a comedian if you didn't choose to be a lowlife bitch that steals for a living... I recommend you get on your knees, and pray to whatever god you believe in that you're more important than the piece of shit you portray yourself as, sweetheart, because the second I discover you have zero significance, I will rip your skull from your pathetic, fragile body with my own two hands". He spat, allowing his anger to get the best of him, as he often did, but quickly made an effort to collect himself with a shaky exhale, extending a hand to one of the steel bars of her cage. 

"Sheesh, tough crowd". 

Threats flowed through his mind with ease, but he surprisingly bit his tongue, deciding it was best to keep things civil, at least until he figured her out. "Night, dollface". He replied calmly, turning back for the steps. He had more important things to do than to listen to her whine, heaps of paperwork awaited him.

Her heart began to pound, watching her meal ticket leave her behind. Smug expression quickly falling as he strutted away from her, there was no telling when he'd return, and she was convinced her body would officially give up on her if she went another day without nourishment. Her throat felt like sandpaper, burning with dehydration, she had to do something. 

Moving as quick as her sore body would carry her she leapt from the metal cot, pressing against the bars as if she could somehow slip through."Schlatt?" She called out as loud as her breaking voice would allow. Stopping in his tracks he smirked to himself as he swiveled his gaze back to Honey, standing with her head inbetween the gaps of her prison door. Pleased with the desperation filling her eyes; something about that dwindling hope excited him, she deserved to be destroyed, crumbling to pieces just so he could build her up again, mold her into somebody nearly as evil as himself. 

"Yes?"

"Don't go, please". She begged, forcing some emotion in her tone, allowing tears to glaze over her eyes. While visually pathetic, crying was always a useful option, but she often reserved it as a last resort, preferring to use her violence or intelligence first. It worked almost every time; she'd cried her way out of handcuffs, so this was nothing more than light work, or so she thought.

He returned to his previous place, now parallel to her, glaring down at her pained expression. "What do you want?" He asked, furrowing bushy eyebrows, she returned his gaze with big puppy dog eyes, tears rolling down her bruised cheeks. "If you're going to keep me here, can I please have something to eat, I'll be good I promise".

His grimace remained unchanged, completely un-phased by her pity party. Honey broke their eye contact, submissively staring at the ground as she awaited a response. Body language was everything, she had mastered the art of sadness, tears were just the tip of the iceberg.

"Save the theatrics, that crybaby shit doesn't suit you". He scoffed, rolling his eyes; "Stop wasting my fuckin' time, I'm not a dumbass".

'Could've fooled me', she thought, containing a snarky response. "I'm not fucking playing anymore, Schlatt. I'm so tired and hungry, can you just treat me like a living person". She exclaimed, raising her voice to exude as much 'woe is me' energy as she could.

He neared the barrier, becoming no more than a foot away from his captive. Grabbing her face roughly, yanking her forward as if there wasn't steel restraints preventing her from moving further; "Suck it up". 

His fingers pushed firmly into her cheeks, gaining a wince as he pressed against the bruised skin near her wound. The physical pain on top of his words flushed her face with burning hot anger. He wasn't buying her act, and she was quickly fed up with his arrogant presence, deciding that dying of starvation would be more ideal than being treated like a dog. She hated that saying; 'suck it up', 'you're such a crybaby', 'man up' she'd heard it far too much as a child, she wouldn't allow a man to down-talk her as a grown woman. 

A smile tugged at her lips, painting a look of madness across her pink tear stained cheeks. "There she is! Much better than whatever sappy shit that was, I gotta hand it to you, your acting is pretty good. I might've actually believed it if I didn't know that you could see my horns". 

_What the fuck did that even mean, why did a seemingly otherwise human have ram horns anatomically attached to his head, yet can't be seen by anyone else._ She'd spent nearly all of her time being trapped in here thinking about the endless questions she had. She chalked it up to slowly progressing into insanity, figuring all of her past trauma finally ate away at her brain enough to push her over the edge. Whatever, real or not escaping a possibly satanic, goat man was certainly more entertaining than wasting away in her apartment, awaiting the next heist. 

"Spit on me again, and I swear to god you'll be wearing a fuckin' muzzle". He warned, digging his nails further into her, slightly shaking her face. Honey rolled her eyes, deciding against the idea of taking a bite out of his hand, the outcome would likely end up worse than wearing a cage over her mouth. "It was worth a try, now take your fucking grimy paws off of me". 

She pulled her head from his grasp, stumbling back onto the bed. "Are you done?" He huffed, wiping the blood from his fingertips onto his suit pants. 

"Done?"

"Done bothering me".

"Bitch, you came down here, you're bothering _me._ Now let me rot in my cell in peace". Waving him off she flipped her body towards the wall, giving him the cold shoulder. Hearing nothing more than departing footsteps, she could only assume he left soon after.

Schlatt returned to his still disheveled office, scoffing at the hole in the wall left by his own guard's carelessness. Kicking back in his chair he ran his fingers over his face, massaging his temples in attempt to relieve the building tension headache. 

For the first time in a while he poured himself a glass of whiskey, downing more than a few drinks whilst trying to manage getting through the last of his important emails. His mind was clearly somewhere else, drunkenly fogged over whilst drifting off into the idea of finally being done with all of this earthly bullshit. Honey was annoying, he wanted nothing more than to tear her head off, but she was the only sign of progression he'd discovered during his humanly lifespan.

He had to believe that she was more important than being just another sacrifice, there had to be a reason. However, he was tired of his mind running in circles, there didn't seem to be much of a reason to any of this, despite how badly he wished otherwise. _Whatever_ , he'd deal with his problems in the morning when his thoughts were clear and collected. Taking a final swig from the glass he called for one of his maids to take care of Honey; give her fresh food and water, a bath even. His personal feelings towards her was no matter, she had to be kept alive, at least for a while longer.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized my main character's name is Honey, and my username is 'pinkhoneys' ew, thts annoying but i didn't do it on purpose lol i swear.

Cool drops of water trickled down Honey's face, dripping from the bridge of her nose to the cupids bow of her lip. She frowned back at her reflection in the mirror, watching her drenched curls carry water down her body. She didn't mind the droplets soaking her previously dried shirt, she was more bothered by the slash across her cheek, neatly sewn together by eight stitches. The ugly dark purple bruises had began to heal into an even uglier greenish yellow color, that started to make its way up under her eye, looking as if she'd been on the losing end of a fist fight.

"Pick up the pace". One of Schlatt's obnoxious guard's called out from the other side of the door, followed by a few pounding knocks. She considered swinging open the bathroom door, and telling him off, but truthfully, she was far too sleep deprived for unnecessary arguments. The prisoner life wasn't all it cracked up to be, although she was now allowed to occasionally venture outside of her cage, ultimately she was trapped. The worst part of it was, nobody would care enough to look for her.

Three more days had passed since her last 'visit' with Schlatt, she'd been rotting in a basement for five fucking miserable days. She truly believed there was nothing worse in this world than boredom, and the past few days were nothing more than dull. A part of her missed her captor; she missed arguing, watching that fire in his eyes become fueled by her words, and most of all she missed driving a blade through his upper arm.

She was awoken by a maid, protected by a few hefty security guards before the sun had even gotten the chance to grace the horizon, a pile of clothes was tossed on top of her barely sleeping body. She spent most of the night restlessly pacing her cell, and when she finally was able to close her eyes, that peace was quickly disrupted by the handmaiden's orders supposedly given by the boss himself. Too befuddled by sleep deprivation to protest she begrudgingly allowed them to handcuff and guide her to the nearest guest bathroom, surprisingly allowing her to do her business alone.

Aside for her exhaustion, she always enjoyed shower time, likely because she began to appreciate that her next one wouldn't be a sure thing. Plus, it was the only time out of her cell when she was given space to breathe, on any other occasion she had constant supervision, which thoroughly irked her, she felt like an untrustworthy child. She stretched her bathing duration as far as possible, spending way too long caught in her thoughts as the steaming hot water splashed off her skin.

It was now time for her to dry off, and get dressed at a painfully slow rate, disregarding the demands rushing her pace. For the past few days she'd thoroughly search the bathroom for anything to arm herself with, hopefully a straight razor, but the cabinets and drawers were vacant. Honey huffed in defeat, shutting the last cupboard before pulling on the pair of sweatpants given to her. She wasn't fond of the clothes given to her, they were always a size too big, but anything was better than the uncomfortable 'heist-wear' she was stuck in the first couple days of her stay.

"Three more minutes until I break down this fucking door, I won't sit through a scolding from the boss all because you're taking your dear sweet time. Your lateness is entirely your fault, and you will take responsibility for your faults". The same persistent voice demanded, becoming thoroughly annoyed she swung the door open, shoving the guard in the process.

"What did I tell you about rushing me, you incompetent piece of shit". She spat, beginning to carelessly walk down the hall. "Where the fuck do you think you're going". He scoffed, hurrying behind her, gripping both of her bony wrists behind her back.

"Back to my cage, fucktard. Where else?"

"You have a meeting with the boss, you aren't going back just yet". Blissful optimism jolted through her body, surrendering to the guard's harsh pull guiding her in the correct direction. She was excited, finally something more than a day filled with staring at empty cement walls.

He escorted her into an elevator, two additional guards following behind. Honey's memory was better than most, often remembering the tiniest of details of things her brain deemed actually worth paying attention to. However, every time she was allowed time free of her cell the halls were unrecognizable, overly extensive and confusing no matter how many times she'd seen them.

The group looked comical, a small girl being chaperoned by three large people in what resembled riot gear. While seemingly excessive, it was more than necessary, Schlatt wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her skill, she required high security. "Hands". The guard sighed as they came to a halt, stopping at a vaguely familiar door. He released the hold on her arms from behind her back, but awaited her to put them out in front of her body, extending them to be cuffed. She complied, frowning as the metal restraints uncomfortably hugged her wrists.

Another swung open the door, revealing Schlatt's office, occupied by the horned man himself, kicked back in his rolling chair, arguing over the phone. The guard who adjusted her cuffs pushed her lower back back along, guiding her into the room. "I do know how to walk, stop fucking touching me". She scoffed, shaking his grip from her.

"Watch your mouth, whore". The guard spat in response, waving her off as she proceeded forward without his assistance. "Shut the fuck up, you ignorant bootlicking bitch. Schlatt, control your fucking peons". She waltzed through his office, taking a seat on the opposing side of his desk without invitation, leaving a trail of water droplets in her path, spilling onto the hardwoods. Schlatt was immediately unamused by their childish feud, cutting his phone call short by slamming his corded telephone back onto the base without a goodbye.

"Why the fuck do you always gotta cause problems you fuckin' imbeciles? Keep running your mouth and you'll be out of a job". Schlatt threatened, pointing at the guard who immediately lowered his 'high and mighty' demeanor.

"My apologies, sir. She is a handful, and I let my temper get the best of me".

"You should be apologizing to her, is a little girl is too much for you to fuckin' manage?"

"N-no, sir".

"Apologize".

"Sorry ma'am". He said reluctantly, causing a smug smirk to form across her face. _'Maybe Schlatt was useful for something_ ', still positively annoying, but occasionally not so bad. "And get her a towel while you're at it, why the fuck are you dripping all on my floor?"

The guards quickly followed his orders, exiting the room one by one, leaving the pair of enemies to their discussion. "Don't you know how to dry yourself?" He asked, softening his tone, despite remaining displeased. "Didn't feel like it". She shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest, somewhat balling up in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"You're a pain in my ass".

"Well, I didn't ask to be here so _suck it up_ ". She rolled her eyes, using his previous words against him, beginning to chew on her thumbnail, an obnoxious habit she's kept since childhood. "Yeah, yeah, how's shit been. they treatin' you well?"

"You ask that like we're old friends, catching up over a cup of coffee. I'm essentially a prisoner, how good can it get?"

"God, you are a prick, the fuck do you need, coffee? I'm trying to be cordial". He shouted, tossing his hands up in defeat. "Cordial? That's new... if you're deciding to be civilized for once, are you finally willing to answer my questions?"

"Only if you'll answer mine".

"I don't see what you could want from me, but fine, I go first. Why are you keeping me here?"

"That's a long story".

"And I have nothing but time, pussy out on answering and you won't get shit from me".

"Ya' know I could probably just tie you up, hurt you until you tell me what I need to know".

"Kinky".

"Get your mind out of the gutter, hun".

"Stop threatening me with a good time then".

He shook his head to himself, a low chuckle slipping out. "Listen, I could answer your question, and I still don't think you'd get it".

"Try me".

"I may or may not need you for something, I've never met someone who can see 'them'. I don't fully know the requirements someone needs to see the horns, all I was told is that anyone who can is a piece of fuckin' work. Basically, I need to figure out how the hell to get home, and you could get me there".

"How could I do that? I don't even know what you're talking about".

"Aht aht, my turn. Tell me about your childhood".

"That isn't really a question".

"Will you please tell me about your childhood before I fucking choke slam you?"

"Alrighty, Mr. Impatient, I'm assuming you just wanna hear about the 'fun' parts. I don't really remember my parents, but from what I know they were heavy fucking drug addict's, so cps took me, I never consistently went to school, never consistently did anything really. I had a couple cool foster parents, but most of them were shit, got molested a few times, ya' know? The usual unwanted kid experience, nothing too special, and then I grew up, and learned how to fight for myself, the end".

She spoke about her past almost robotically, entirely monotone as if she had read it straight from a script. Schlatt broke his intense gaze, directing his eyes to the floor, he was angry, and he couldn't understand why. Burning, fiery rage found its way through his mind, heart beginning to beat quicker than normal. "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his visible distaste for the topic of discussion.

"Doesn't that shit bother you?"

"No". She lied.

"I can feel when you're lying".

"Well it's a yes or no question, and if you can tell when I'm not telling the truth then either way you have the answer... that was two questions, so I get to ask you two. What are you?"

"A person".

"Now you're the liar".

"Not exactly. I am mainly human, partially ram".

"How?"

"Because I had shitty parents too".

"Awh trauma bonding". She sneered, resting her chin on her knees, as he stared back with darkened eyes. "Elaborate". she continued, with a teasing smirk on her face, although genuinely interested to hear about the big bad goat man's past that lead to his reign of terror.

"No, you're making the shit weird, forget it".

"Stop being such a crybaby, I want to know".

"Then stop talking shit".

"No".

"At least shut up while I'm telling you".

"Make me".

"Are we seriously gonna do this now? You act like a fucking kid".

"No, you".

He waved her off, shifting his attention to his computer, beginning to type he proceeded to respond to a business proposal, gracefully typing up a paragraph within no more than thirty seconds. She patiently watched his fingers quickly maneuver the keyboard, becoming captivated by his skill. "Can I stay here?" She asked, hugging her knees, becoming quite comfortable despite the rough edges of her seat.

"The fuck do you mean, stay here?"

"In your office or something, I don't like the basement, it's boring". He paused his business affairs, returning his attention to her, he raised an eyebrow not fully understanding; "And watching me type is entertaining?"

"Yup".

"No, you're getting water all over my fuckin' office, this shit hole is already a mess thanks to you and your dumbfucks of a group".

"I'll dry my hair, dumbass". She rolled her eyes, turning her head to the books on one of his many bookshelves. "You really wanna stay, Jesus Christ, if this is interesting then maybe you need some outdoor time, you're going fucking batshit down there". He began to laugh, puzzled by her calmer, almost docile demeanor. He was unknowingly right, she did begin to feel as if she was going crazy, every night insanity crept in, her mind began making shapes and creatures out of the shadows. "Okay, never fucking mind then. When are you going to have your pack of bitches bring me back down there?"

"When I'm done speaking to you".

"Thought our conversation was over, you won't answer my question, therefore we're done talking".

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, in attempt to gather the stray locks, pushing untidied waves back in place. He knew he'd have to swallow his pride, and talk to her sooner or later, ultimately, it would be in both of their best interest to choose sooner. "No, I just needed to take a break, I gotta talk to you in bits at a time so I don't blow my fucking brains out".

"Are you the devil?" She asked, ignoring his previous statement, gaining a hearty chuckle from him. "The son of, well kinda'".

"Okay Satan junior, give me the family rundown, I'm not about to keep listening to you beat around the bush". At this point Honey's idea of reality was entirely skewed, her brain couldn't even fully process the words coming from her own mouth. There was no way he was telling the truth, or any of this could be actually happening, but it was all so unfortunately real. That being said, she didn't find purpose in denying what was so clearly before her eyes, if the world was secretly filled with fairytales then so be it.

"Ever heard of the seven deadly sins?"

"Of course".

"God created me, and my six brothers Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy, and me being Greed. We weren't just made the way that humans are, we were literally created, fathered by God, meant to be something he could call entirely his own, we weren't just tossed on earth without guidance like every other sorry fuck, and it was supposed to stay that way; we were never meant to leave our original realm, but God is a selfish, entitled prick. We threatened his power, and he resented it, deciding we should be banished from where we belong. Bullshit, right? Yeah now I'm stuck on earth as some ram-human hybrid until I figure out how the fuck I can get back, and take what's mine".

"I thought you said the devil was your dad?"

"Whatever the fuck you want to call it, there is no balance of good and evil, or two opposing _'all powerful'_ entities. Its only that thing, it isn't even a 'him'. I don't know where the hell you stupid humans got the idea that God is supposed to be loving and above everything. It's a neutral force, and it clearly doesn't care about any of the things it makes, I mean look at the world for fucks sake. We're all just fucking experiments, you'd be an idiot to praise it... The God they want doesn't exist".

"That's cool and all, really, but I'm still not seeing how I fall into play, wouldn't your brothers be more helpful?"

"I told you I don't know, I didn't set this shit up. It separated us when we were sent here, hoping we'd never be able to contact each other, and he did a pretty fucking good job doing so. I've traveled everywhere you can think of, haven't even found one, so for now as inconvenient as it may be you're the only shot I have. Believe me, this shit isn't fun for me either, you're a prick...no offense".

"Its your villain origin story, shouldn't you be a bit more clear on the details?"

"Listen, smart ass, don't you think I'd be long gone from here if it came with a rulebook? I know most of the shit, the basics at least, but you're uh- new, I don't understand you".

"Well, as far as I know my family came from a long line of crackheads, not anything supernatural, so I hate to break it to ya' but I think you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm full human, and there's nothing confusing about that".

"No, you don't get it, sweetheart, I've been alive longer than you can mentally process, I've read, watched, and listened to every possible bit of information that is on this fucking earth about myself, I've researched endlessly, met millions of people, and I've never met someone like you. No matter how much information I've collected, it didn't fucking tell me what you are, or why the fuck every time you're feeling something I can feel it too. I can't stand you, I've known you for less than a week and your existence is ruining the routine I've repeated for eons".

"Eons? Sir, you're fourth".

"Shut the fuck up, I'm twenty-nine".

"So the son of Satan- or God, whatever the fuck you wanna call it was made roughly thirty years ago? I know I didn't go to school, but something about that math isn't adding up".

"Time isn't linear, the present isn't the only now. We constantly are living in the past, present, and future, but that's too much for the human mind to process at once. That's all I'm saying about that because I know your tiny fuckin' bird brain is, I don't wanna give you a headache. All you need to understand is that I'm older than the pyramids".

"Oh, please you old sack of shit, I'm keeping up just fine". Her heart was pounding through her chest, goosebumps pricking at her skin. Cold fear radiated through her core, but her mouth moved quicker than her emotions. She was always afraid of Schlatt (but would never dare admit it), he was literally beyond human, and hearing the details of his past only solidified her frightening reality. "The fuck are you so nervous for?" He asked, experiencing the same dreadful anxiety.

"I'm not".

"Honey".

"Johnathan".

"I don't care if you tell me why, just fucking stop it, that shits annoying".

"Well excuse the fuck outta me, maybe stop feeling my emotions, weirdo".

"If I could stop it don't you think I would?"

"That sounds like a personal issue".

"No it's an us issue you dumb fuck, there's no way you don't feel anything".

"Sorry bud, its one sided".

Schlatt's eyebrows knitted together, he couldn't fathom that the overpowering infection of her emotions was something only something he experienced. He forced all of the anger he could muster from the back of his mind to the surface, reliving every painfully crushing moment he could remember all at once. Honey's own emotions were usually too consuming to even notice someone else's, but the burning hot anger building in her stomach was too intense to ignore. "Fucking stop!" She yelled, beginning to experience physical searing pain, and he didn't dispute it, letting the feeling dwindle away until he felt clear once again. "What the fuck was that?" She asked, obviously pissed.

"Payback, I have to feel that shit all day from you".

"I'm starting to miss my cell".

-

Rain pattered at the large bay window, tapping at a consistent, relaxing pace. Schlatt returned to his business duties, signing paperwork and whatnot. He'd told Honey to leave roughly ten minutes ago after spiraling into another argument with one another, but a simple 'no' was enough for him to leave her be, allowing her to stay silently balled up in her chair. "Schlatt?" She asked, carelessly breaking his focus, gaining a bothered huff.

"What?"

"If I can't help you with what you need, what happens then?"

"I'm done with the questions, you just asked too many to count, I haven't asked more than one question. It should be my turn".

"Just answer".

"I don't fuckin' know". He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; "Probably kill you, I can't just have you going around the city running your mouth. Does it really matter?"

"Yes, in fact it does, I need to know if I should start doing push ups or not, you're a pretty big guy, I gotta admit, you're gonna be tough as hell to take out". She said, half joking, laying her head against her knees once again. "Good luck with that, hun". He chuckled, shaking his head to himself, _she didn't stand a chance._

She didn't have the energy to continue talking shit, or talking at all for that matter. Her body eventually went limp as her eyes became too heavy to hold open. Schlatt only noticed once he heard her gentle breaths fade into purring snores. "For fucks sake, Honey, get up". He mumbled, softening his tone.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Three quick taps came from the door, awaiting an invitation to come inside. "Come in". Schlatt announced, and in walked a single guard with a large beige towel in hand. They met his gaze with nervous eyes before sputtering out an assortment of apologies; "So sorry for the wait, sir".

To which he stood from his seat, nearing the forgetful guard, to which they winced in anticipation. "I don't want your excuses you fucking idiot, get out of my office". He commanded, snatching the freshly laundered cloth from their grasp. They provided a curt nod before disappearing silently back down the hall. "Dumb bitch". He grumbled to himself quietly, unfolding the cotton towel from its neatly folded square.

Honey thankfully was a heavy sleeper, already deep in a pleasant dream, not hearing a bit of the dispute. He awkwardly collected her golden curls, unsure of his decision to assist her. He began blotting the water away, soaking up as much as possible causing her to begin to stir. His heart dropped, remaining as still his shaky hands would allow until she was once again motionless. He exhaled a soft sigh of relief, remaining calm as he continued drying her.

Honey wasn't his favorite person to be around by any means, her presence was enough to make his blood boil, beyond her frustrating bad temper. What bothered him the most was that he couldn't just toss her aside like he would anyone else, for the first time in his immeasurably long life he needed the help of someone else, a bottom-feeding human at that. He resented the idea of it, being so helpless, and dependent, his mind screamed at him, while looking down as her seemingly fragile, sleeping body. They demanded his hands to wrap themselves around her neck, and squeeze until her windpipe shattered under his weight. But he couldn't, and there was no way around that, so for once he forced himself to look at the bright side; putting up with petty arguments would all be worth it in the end, his centuries of human suffering would be put to a halt at last, and hey, at least she finally shut the fuck up.


End file.
